Learning the Girl's Feelings
by Fujiko-the-cute08
Summary: Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari...Being left out from the others who have relationships, what would Sai do to have one? SaiIno and other Naruto Canon pairings... I suck at summaries


Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic in Naruto! \\(̝̝O7O)/ Yeah… I know, that when the series had stopped, this is the only time when a write a story about them… ╦ - ╦ So, I hope you guys appreciate this and, yeah, enjoy! ˆᴥˆ NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

"Hey Naruto! Congrats! Wish you all the best for you two!"

"Haha! Thanks Kiba!" Naruto gave him a wild smile and scratch his temple shyly.

The news spread like a wildfire in Konoha. Naruto and Hinata were one of the trending couples in the village; as well Sasuke and Sakura. "Hinata, glad your wish came true! Your waiting has been ended and now you're with him at last!" Sakura nagged her on the shoulder as the group walk along the streets. People were greeting at Naruto, girls swooned at him and kids were asking for his autographs and wanted to have a hug and carry them on his arms.

It's so ironic, when he was a child, Naruto was usually alone and being isolated from the kids and bully him at times. A lonely child then, a future Hokage later.

"Oh, it's Sai!" Kiba turned his head at him. "Good morning Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan." Sai greeted them with his signature smile. "So where are you guys heading at?" he asked. "To Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto hooked his arms at the waist of Hinata. "Wanna come?" he offered. "No, Thank you very much, I'm actually heading to the library. Enjoy your eating together!" He smiled. "Oh, okay. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino might be waiting for us. Gotta go now, Sai! See 'ya!" Kiba waved as the four headed off.

Sai was wandering at the library and try to research for something new. _I wonder how it feels like how to have a girlfriend, since Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun have one already. _He thought. So the curious Sai decided to find books about how to woo girls and what girls want to guys. He got at least five books piled beside him. He started to read them one by one.

_1\. When it's your first time to have a conversation to a lady, be sure to keep yourself calm and just greet the lady with a smile and chat her for a while. _

_2\. Learn to appreciate the lady's feelings. In that way, you might be able to understand her deeper…_

_3\. DON'T FORCE AND DON'T RUSH!_

_4\. The man should be the one to answer the needs of the Lady when you go on a date. _

And so on…

Sai tried to reflect on these advices. So he decided to keep this in mind… he read many advices and tried to review them all.

"Hey Sai!" somebody pats his shoulder.

Sai turned around; it was Kakashi.

"Yo! It's look like that you're very busy on these books huh?" he took the titles of the book at the top of the pile. "Getting and advice for getting the girl's feelings, hm?" he raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yes, is there something wrong about that?" he asked. "Heavens, no!" Kakashi chuckled under his mask. "You're a grown up man now, I think you should better find one too." He pulled out something on his pocket. "Here, I would like to borrow this for you." He exclaimed as Sai gets the booklet and was curious. "Make out Tactics?" he read. "Haha! Yes, I know that you're not into these things so I decided to introduce to you this book, but you should need to control yourself after you read that. Because I, myself did it!" he winked at him. "Oh, yes. Thank you very much Kakashi-sensei!" he smiled as Kakashi headed off.

Sai decided to read the odd-looking booklet that Kakashi lended to him. He was confused because some of the tips were contradicting that he had read earlier as shown from the table of contents… _Flirting with the young lady, how to have an awesome night; steal her heart with a kiss… _Sai was now confused; maybe he will need this for future use. He had no experience with this kind of stuff anyway and he's an innocent-looking-kind-of-a-guy.

Sai headed off from the library, since, he thought, his data gathering was done.

_Hinata has Naruto, Sakura has Sasuke, Choji has Karui, Temari has Shikamaru and Ino has… _

Wait, does Ino have her man of her dreams already?

Sai saw Sakura walking alone in the street chatting with Hinata. "Hey Sakura!" Sai greeted. "I thought that you're with the guys at Ichiraku Ramen." Sai asked the ladies. "Uh, yeah, they headed off already, I don't know about those idiots where at they up to." Sakura baffled. "W-Well, I think they just have fun as grown-up men." Hinata chuckled. "So, how's your research?" Sakura asked as she munched some sweets on her mouth. "Uhm, it's fine." He said sarcastically.

"Hnn?"

"By the way, Sakura-chan, isn't you and Ino-san were rivals when it gets to Sasuke-kun?" he asked shyly. "Why yes, but, that's when were kids. I know and _she knows _that Sasuke has chosen me to be his and she accepts it…" she boasted. "Uh yeah, but I felt sorry for her." Hinata exclaimed. "She was drowning herself on sake and shut herself up on her room." Sakura sighed. "That's too much for depression huh?" Sai added.

_Maybe she's my chance…_

"Why don't you go for her?" Hinata suggested. "Yeah why don't _YOU _go and comfort her. I heard that she has feelings for you because you and Sasuke were look alike." Sakura teased.

"Really?" said the astonished Sai. "I dunno but you should check it out." Sakura took another bite. "Oh, Okay." Was all that he has to say.

It was evening and Sai was walking home when he stopped by and leaning on the lamp post reviewing the notes he had. He saw Ino sitting all by herself.

_1\. When it's your first time to have a conversation to a lady, be sure to keep yourself calm and just greet the lady with a smile and chat her for a while. _

"Hey, Ino." He smiled.

"Hey."

_What to say?_

"What are you doing here? It's already dark, you should get home." He walked towards her. She didn't answer but she just let out a sigh.

"Uhm, are you okay?" he started as he sits beside her.

_Well, what do you think? _Ino thought.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." She gave a fake smile. "I can tell that you're lying…" he looked at her. Ino blushed, confused. _What's with this guy? _"Okay, you win, I'm not…" she sighed. "Would you like to tell me why?" he lowered his head a bit because he's not sure if he's doing the right thing. "Even if I tell you, you will still don't understand me." She looked away. "I read once if you don't let out your true feelings to someone, you will not be able to be move on and will be depressed, until that affects your health." Sai commented. "And you look ugly if you're drunk and depressed all over." He added. "Would you shut up! Don't talk to me as if you know my feelings!" she blushed and pushed him away.

"Yeah I don't know your feelings, now, why don't you tell me so that you can have a relief afterwards." He smiled at her. _Gee… how embarrassing! _She thought. "Okay, so, I'm depressed that I'm all left out because I don't have any romantic relationship but you guys all have…" she started with a sigh. _I don't have one too._ Sai thought "But I'm so happy for you guys and looking at you happy, makes me happy too." She paused. "Well, do you think that having a relationship would be the cause of your death?" he asked absently. "Well, it's not that, I also want to have experience on romantic relationship just for once." Ino played with her hands. "Feel relived now?" Sai smiled. "Uhm, yeah thanks!" she smiled. "You know, maybe we should talk a lot more. In that way, you may lessen your depression." Sai smiled and hold her hand. Ino looked up to him with confusion.

"I-I guess so."

"Great! So would you like to have a date with me? You know, we can chat and hang around so you can forget those kind of things." He offered.

_That went too fast…Did I got it right? _

"Yeah, sure, that would be fine." She smiled. "So here at the park, tomorrow, 11 am don't be late!" He stood up and waves her a goodbye. Ino can't believe it! It was her first time that a guy offered her on a date. Usually she was a flirt to offer a date. Was she dreaming? Sai lacks information about on feelings so how can he ask her on a date? Is he sick? She slap her face with her two hands and massaged her face.

"What's up Ino? You're acting all weird." Sakura raised an eyebrow as she appeared from nowhere.

"S-Sai…"

"Yeah? What about him?" Sakura asked.

"You won't believe this but he just asked me out on a date!" Ino screamed as she shook Sakura with embarrassment. _Wow, that went too fast… _Sakura thought. "I see, congratulations! You have found yourself a boyfriend." She clapped her hands. "Wha-?! Were still not yet on a relationship!" she hide her face with her hands. "Okay, how can you be so sure that it's a date? You know that guy, he lacks emotions and he's kinda awkward to speak with." Sakura added. "Yeah I know! But what if this is it? What if he will be fall for me? What if-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Calm down, I know you're excited because this is your chance to have a relationship. Lucky you, you have a crush on him and he asked you on a date!" Sakura cheered her up. "Yeah thanks." Ino smiled as she stood up. "Well you need to be ready for tomorrow and get to dress for yourself." She smiled at her childhood rival.

"Well, it's getting late and we need to go home now, Hinata was with me lately but she was fetch by Naruto would you come?" Sakura offered. "Yeah thanks" Ino reached out her cold hands as they walk down the road together.

Okiee! So that's my first Naruto Fic…_(:з」∠)_ I'm kinda awkward when writing this because I'm already thinking what would happened next while writing… (≖⇁≖) Yeah, so, Review!


End file.
